You're not alone
by Beepbeep24
Summary: Rachel Kinski has come for a visit from London to see her Ramsay street family and friends, but what happens next isn't right. How does a friendly visit turn into a nightmare for one of the Kinski kids


_I do not own Neighbours or any of the characters involved with the story. _

The door opened and Rachel walked into the Kennedy's home. Zeke jumped up from the sofa and greeted his sister warmly.

He had missed her ever since the day she had move to London.

"Oh, Rachel, we've missed you!" Susan said, giving the young lady a hug. "You've become such a young lady!"

"Is Rachel here yet?" Donna asked, entering the home. She saw her friend and squealed.

"Rachel!"

Donna hugged Rachel until she was guided off of her.

"Give her some air, Donna!" Ringo said, taking his girlfriend in his arms, and kissing her forehead. "She just got here."

Once the greetings and excitement were fading, Donna began talking again.

"Rachel, we're all going out tonight to the party in the hall. You've got to come! It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, come please, Rachel," Didge pleaded.

"I don't know, I heard that Zeke is grounded and can't go…" she said.

Zeke looked shocked, and he turned to Karl.

"Zeke, punishments don't get lifted because there are parties. I'm sure there will be many more parties in your lifetime," Karl said.

Zeke rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to miss that party.

"Zeke, Rachel, we're going out," Karl told the siblings. "We'll be back late, so don't wait up!"

"Okay," Zeke said, bored out of his brain.

As soon as Karl and Susan went out, Zeke sprang up.

"We're going to that party, come on!" he said, taking Rachel's hand and steering her towards the door.

Rachel smiled deviously.

"We won't get in trouble, or found out at all, will we?" she asked.

"No way, don't worry!"

Zeke was in the driver's seat, Rachel in the passengers. They were singing loudly to the radio, and not paying all too much attention to the road.

Suddenly, they hear the screeching of brakes, and screams. Rachel sees what's happening, but Zeke doesn't.

The car in front of them stopped abruptly. Zeke slammed into the back, the whole left side of his car smashed, Rachel included.

Zeke suddenly realised what had happened. He looked down to his hands and legs which were both burning.

They were cut, and blood was oozing out.

Zeke screamed for help, but then started coughing violently. Gas fumes were entering the car, and Rachel was unconscious.

Zeke climbed out through the open window, as his door wouldn't budge.

He grabbed a man's shoulder.

"You've got to help me!" Zeke said quickly. "Please, my sister's in that car! Please, help!"

The man shook his head, and said something in a foreign language.

"Stupid tourists!" Zeke muttered.

He was limping around, asking anyone for help, but no one dared to get involved with the accident.

Finally, police and ambulances came.

"Excuse me there boy!" a police officer asked. "What happened here exactly?"

"I don't know!" Zeke screamed. "But my sister is in the car and she's fainted. She needs help, please!"

The officer grabbed a couple of his mates and they raced to the car, pulling Rachel out. Zeke started to feel dizzy as he saw Rachel.

She was limply in an officers arms, blood and cuts everywhere. She was hurt real bad, and it was all because of Zeke.

Zeke watched as ambulance and police officers attended to Rachel and the rest of the crash. Finally, someone spoke to him.

"Are you with this lady?" an officer asked.

Zeke nodded weakly.

"Can you come with us please. We need to take her to the hospital now!"

In the ambulance, still, Zeke didn't speak.

"So, you her boyfriend or something?' the ambulance driver asked.

Zeke shook his head.

"I'm her brother."

"What's her name?"

"Rachel Kinski."

"you understand that as the driver you take full responsibility for everything that has happened? And also that your parents have to be notified?"

"We don't have parents," Zeke said, fighting back tears.

"Right, well, whoever looks after you must be notified."

Zeke looked up. "Dr. Karl Kennedy and Susan Kennedy look after us."

"I know Dr. Karl," the officer said. "I can just page him from right here now that I know that."

When they got to the hospital, Karl and Susan and Ringo and Donna and Declan and Didge and India were there waiting.

"Dr. Emily, is Rachel okay?" Karl asked frantically.

Susan was in tears when she saw Rachel in a stretcher being wheeled away.

Then Zeke entered. He still had blood everywhere, as he hadn't been looked after yet. Everyone rushed over to him.

"What happened, Zeke!" they all shouted.

Zeke felt dizzy again. A nurse came to his rescue.

"Zeke Kinski, the doctor would like to see you now," the nurse said.

Zeke nodded and followed the nurse.

A few hours later, and Zeke, Karl, Susan, Libby, Dan, Toadie, Steph, Donna, Ringo, Didge and Declan were sitting impatiently in the waiting room.

Zeke wouldn't talk to them, despite their burning questions.

"I can't believe it, Zeke!" Karl cried out. "You snuck out of the house, and crashed your car, and got yourself and Rachel hurt! I cannot believe you!"

Zeke closed his eyes. Everyone was blaming him, everyone was angry.

"You're Rachel Kinski's family, yes?" a doctor asked. "Rachel Kinski has suffered from major injuries, and internal bleeding caused by the accident. We will need to go into surgery, with your permission of course," the doctor said, looking over to Karl and Susan.

"Of course," they said at once.

Zeke got up and walked out of the hospital. Ringo, Declan, Dan, Karl and Toadie followed him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?' Ringo shouted.

Zeke kept walking.

Ringo ran up to him and grabbed Zeke on the shoulder.

"I don't think so, mate! You need to stay here with Rachel!"

Zeke shook his head. He was shaking.

"I have to go home!" Zeke cried.

"Woah, Zeke, hang on a minute!" Toadie called out. "Why are you going home?"

Zeke turned back and looked at the men standing in front of him.

"I can't stay," was Zeke's reply.

Dan went up to the troubled teen.

"Why can't you stay, mate?"

Zeke shook his head, trying to hold back the burning tears. He failed, and they fell.

"I can't sit in there and wait 'till she dies! I-"

"Hang on, why are you so sure that Rachel isn't going to make it?" Ringo interrupted.

"I don't know," Zeke said, tears still falling. "Just seeing Rachel in a stretcher like that reminded me so much of my dad the day he died, and – and I couldn't stand to be there any longer okay?"

Zeke turned away and tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Mate, we didn't know…" Ringo began, feeling sorry.

"Didn't know what?!" Zeke cried. "That I've killed everyone in my family?"

"Hey, Zeke. What do you mean "killed everyone". You can't blame yourself for your parent's death," Karl said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"How can I not blame myself? I wished for my dad to die instead of my mum! And now Rachel's in emergency surgery with _major injuries_!" Zeke cried out. "It's all my own fault! I-I-" He couldn't finish as he was shaking so badly.

"Zeke, doctors need you in there!" Donna said, coming up to the guys. "They said it's urgent!"

Zeke looked around. He felt so dizzy and sick. He swallowed, and went pale.

"Zeke, come on, mate. Don't worry, alright?" people were telling him.

Suddenly Karl grabbed hold of the teen. "Don't faint, Zeke!"

Zeke shook his head, and stumbled upstairs to Rachel's hospital room, shaking and still dizzy.

"You took your time!" Dr. Emily said rudely. "Now, Zeke, as you are the only blood related family member of Rachel Kinski, you have a decision to make. Rachel needs immediate surgery if she is to survive, and you need to tell us now whether we can go ahead with it, or not."

"Of course," he whispered hoarsely.

Dr. Emily nodded to the two other doctors in the room.

"We'll take her in now…are you alright, Zeke" Dr. Emily asked.

Zeke nodded faintly. "Just help her!" he said sadly.


End file.
